


one hundred hours to rearrange the stars

by everythingFangirl



Series: so call me when the world looks bleak (dream smp oneshots) [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Enemies to Friends, Experimental Style, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Gen, Natural Disasters, SMPLive - Freeform, just a whole lotta friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingFangirl/pseuds/everythingFangirl
Summary: And in your blood you know what's rightAnd in your bones you know what's wrongAnd in your throat you know you're lying to kidsAnd you know nobody belongs in this HellOr, Wilbur and Schlatt; the events that brought them together, and the disasters that drove them apart.
Relationships: Charlie Dalgleish & Jschlatt, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Get outta here, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: so call me when the world looks bleak (dream smp oneshots) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966438
Comments: 23
Kudos: 159
Collections: Dream SMP Connected Storylines





	one hundred hours to rearrange the stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is like the third fic recently that I've written in one go at midnight. Don't ask me what this is. Just something.
> 
> Title and description lyrics are from the song Moonsickness by Penelope Scott (thank you Aster!)

1.

They’re travelers, aimless, alone. Two strangers walking an empty world, power at their fingertips they don’t know how to use, that they barely know is there at all. Maybe they’re not people, yet. Not like this, wandering alone. 

Blood-red and coal-black; sun-gold and soot-grey.

Then a world welcomes them in with open arms, offers them a home for the first time. What can they do, then, but accept?

  


The first, red and black spun into a tailored suit, starts petty squabbles, flits from friend to foe and brings strife with him, yells in harsh voices of honor and trust and music discs to people he doesn’t yet recognize. But at the end of the day, it’s a joke, he knows it, they all know it; so he laughs alongside the others, stands back-to-back with foes turned friends, and at the end of the day he belongs. 

He spins tales of riches and gold, entangles people in his web of lies with a sneer; one breaks free, slashes through the puppeteer’s strings and holds a blade to his throat, but in time, joins him in spinning the thread; another trails behind, to pick up whatever they scatter behind them, helps them because, really, is there anything better to do? 

Together with them, he builds his empire.

  


And there’s another he captures in his net.

  


The second, wrapped in the warmth of his fires and his ashes to keep out the dreadful cold, takes the outstretched hand of the first. He does what he’s told, trades diamonds to gold when he’s told, breaks into vaults and handles a blade; and he sings, and he scrawls jokes onto scraps of paper for others to find, and he laughs alongside them, and at the end of the day he belongs.

  


And they’re happy, here. 

But it could never have lasted forever.

2.

That power, that power precious few possessed, that power they never knew they had, that power they never learned to handle…

It proved their undoing. 

The kingdom crumbles, and the land crumbles with it, and nobody can say why, exactly, not anymore, but does it even matter? Because it’s just the two of them, now, the sea lapping at their feet rising upwards by the second, and there’s no time to think of their past because the future won’t last long for them if they can’t survive. 

So they build, and they squabble, and they fight back against the rising tide, the water threatening to wash them away, and they fight back against each other, arguments turning from joking to deadly as the water keeps rising, up to their fingertips, up to their chests, up to their necks -

They make it through, somehow. At the end of the day, they’re still breathing. But it’s not over, because the sky is falling, because everything’s crashing down around them, and the fire is spewing up from the ground burning everything they’ve tried to build back down -

And they try, they do, the power to save themselves, to save the world, is right at their fingertips, if only they knew how to use it, if only they had a chance to learn, but it’s not helping, it’s not enough, it’s only making their world crumble faster, and the lava continues to rise, to sweep them apart -

  


And the first reaches out -

and the second reaches back -

and

it’s

not

enough.

3.

Once again, the man with gold in his eyes and red at his neck and a crown of horns is left wandering the world, alone. And he’s ready for it to crumble.

  


Once again, the man with soot in his eyes and coal in his heart and long-forgotten melodies on his fingers is left wandering the world, alone. And he’s ready for it to burn.

  


He walks, tearing the ground behind him asunder in his rage. He brings hurricanes, draws floods, rains meteors; watches cities rise, brings them down without mercy once again while his laughter echoes and echoes and echoes.

  


He walks, meeting stragglers left behind in the wreckage and inviting them in with a smile. And he traps them, and he warps them to his vision, and he holds them in his prisons of dirt and glass and watches them squirm like the pathetic little creatures they are, right under his boot like they should be.

  


But then he finds them.

  


There’s three, acid-green and sky-blue and berry-red. He thinks he recognizes them, from a past long-abandoned; he doesn’t care. But he could still have some fun while they’re here. So he brings storms and he opens up the ground and he raises hell from below them, watches the three boys scurry and cry out in fear, reaches out a hand with an apple and sees them shrink back and he laughs and laughs and laughs.

  


There’s three, sunset-pink and forest-green and fire-red. He doesn’t recognize them. But they’ve built something of a home, here, in this fractured world, so he thinks, perhaps, he could stay for a little. He doesn’t plan to settle, he doesn’t plan to care, he only builds his bridges and marks his borders, and when two of them go too far in their conquest he doesn’t hesitate to shut them down.

  


But

then

he

falls.

  


The boy in acid-green stands up straight, in defiance, and the smile on his face has lightning crackling behind it; and power sparks at his fingertips, the same as the man of horns has honed for so long, now, the only thing that could truly bring him down. And for what feels like the first time, he’s afraid.

  


The man in forest-green swoops up to catch him in his arms, the others laugh and ask if he’s okay; and the fire of destruction that had been burning inside him had never been enough to keep out the cold, but this, what he's found here… it may be the only thing that truly could. And for what feels like the first time, he’s warm.

4.

The world continues to change.

  


The boy in green can’t control his power, not truly. The feeling of the whole world trying to bring him down is a familiar one for the horned god; once again, he’s alone, he’s fighting, he’s powerless, and maybe he deserves to be - except maybe he’s not alone after all, because those three, those boys, don’t abandon him after all, even after everything he’s done to them. They stick by him, protect each other, protect _him_ , even if it’s only so he’ll train the boy of acid-green. And he starts to realize, in time, that maybe he likes them, their bright grins, their stupid jokes, the way his own laughter softens around them and they no longer shrink back in fear. 

It’s nice, after so long, to have a friend again.

  


The empire they built together couldn’t last, not truly. But when they finally leave that plot of land in search of the next, they don’t abandon each other, they don’t abandon _him_. So he follows them, to a world that’s already rebuilding; he fights alongside them, he works alongside them, he learns to like the strength of the one in pink and the kindness of the one in green and tolerates the yells of the one in red, and he thinks that maybe, somehow, they care about him too. 

It’s nice, after so long, to have a family again.

5.

The world continues to turn. The old kingdom is long gone. 

A new one rises to take his place. 

Behind a mask, he runs, and he fights, and he builds a new world out of the ashes of the old, brings its scattered people together, brings his dreams into reality. 

And both, the one of coal-black and the one of soot-gray, realize the power he holds, so much like their own. They are drawn to this new world of order, of peace, of plenty, so much like the one they used to call home.

  


He carries the boy of fire-red with him; he meets others, green and orange and glowing white; and he builds himself a home once again. 

  


He stumbles across the threshold alone, the acid-green and blue and red left behind; and he -

and he -

and blood-red and sun-gold find a friend they’d thought long gone,

  


and he’s overjoyed! 

He’s not alone after all, not the only remnant of the world he thought was gone for good. He thought he’d lost his friend, blamed himself for it for so long, and yet here he is! They’re back together, without the world falling to pieces around them to drive them apart. He has a home now, he has his family, and he has his friend back. Finally, he can be at peace.

  


and he’s angry. 

He thought he’d been alone for so long, torn the world apart in his rage and his grief, screamed himself hoarse at nothing while the world burned and burned around him, and now he finds he hadn’t been alone after all? That his friend had hid from him, ran from him, for so long. And now, even with the power he knows he possesses, that man has resigned himself to his tiny plot of land and a handful of misfit stragglers?

He’s got the world at his fingertips, and he’s not even trying to take it?

He’s had this power, and yet he’s held himself back from using it? For what? His friends?

His family?

He could laugh. And he does.

He laughs, and he laughs, and it echoes and echoes and echoes and 

He’ll show them what someone like him is capable of. He should have done so a long, long time ago. 

Why have the power to rip kingdoms apart if he’s never going to use it? It’s what he was made for.

And it’s about time he taught his old friend a thing or two.

6.

This peace could never have lasted forever.

He’d be foolish to think so.


End file.
